The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is one of the most widely utilized flat panel displays, and the liquid crystal display panel is the core component of the Liquid Crystal Display.
The traditional liquid crystal panel generally comprises a Color Filter (CF), a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate) and a Liquid Crystal Layer positioned inbetween. The working principle is that the liquid crystal molecules are positioned between the two parallel glass substrates, and many vertical and horizontal tiny little electrical lines are between the two glass substrates, and the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages or not for controlling the direction changes of the liquid crystal molecules. The thin film transistor (TFT) array manufactured on the thin film transistor array substrate is employed to drive the liquid crystal to rotate to control the display of each pixel. The color filter substrate comprises color filter layers, which is employed for forming colors of each pixel. The color filter layer comprises a red color resist, a green color resist and a blue color resist which are alternately aligned.
The broken line of the TFT substrate is the phenomenon that the broken point appears to the drive line or the signal line in the liquid crystal display panel caused by the process defect of the TFT substrate, and then some pixels always appear in the bright state as the liquid crystal display shows images. Because the broken line appears due to the process defect of the TFT substrate, the broken line ratio can never be decreased to be 0 by improving the production process, which is the inevitable defect in the liquid crystal display. The quality of the liquid crystal display with the broken line is poor. Once the broken line is found in the procedure of shipping out, the liquid crystal display has to be wasted, and the production cost increases. For diminishing the waste amount and reducing the production cost, the broken line detection is performed to the TFT substrate after the manufacture process of the TFT substrate is accomplished according to prior art, and the checked out broken line is repaired.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which are structure diagram and sectional diagram of the repair position of the TFT substrate after repair according to the TFT broken line repair method of prior art. The TFT broken line repair method arranges the repair structure in the sub pixel region adjacent to the broken point 21′ of the broken line 20′, and first, removing a portion of the color resist layer 600′ of the sub pixel region adjacent to the broken point 21′ which is on the passivation layer 500′ to form a color resist groove 610′ which is capable of connecting the two ends of the broken point 21′, and then laser welding the two ends of the broken point 21′ to remove the passivation layer 500′ or the passivation layer 500′ and the insulation layer 300′ at two ends of the broken point 21′ in the broken line 20′, and then, employing the laser chemical vapor deposition (Laser CVD) to form the metal growing film 700′ in the color resist groove 610′ to connected the broken line 20′, and next, making dark point in the sub pixel region where the color resist groove 610′ is to accomplish the repair of the TFT broken line. When this repair method of broken line performs color resist remove, if the energy of removing the color resist is too small, the color resist remains on the passivation layer 500′, and if the energy of removing the color resist is too large, the folding is formed on the passivation layer 500′, which ultimately result in the local small of the metal growing film 700′ and the poor adhesion result of the metal growing film 700′ and the passivation layer 500′. It can easily cause the risk of broken line and Peeling to the metal growing film 700′ and reduce the success ratio of the TFT broken line repair.